When The Days Pass
by big-time-artistic-dreamer
Summary: Years have past by, and things have changed. Now what will happen to the old fire rescue bot. How will he deal with all the changes. The team has been separated, Cody has grown up, and now heatwave would have to move on. though no longer bound by secrets or fears he may finally embrace the feelings he has been ignoring all these years.
1. Prologe

PROLOGUE

Cybertron had been revived. Bee decided to come him self and give us the news. At first we had a hard time recognizing him with his color scheme reversed. Then fully caught off guard when he actually talked, and with a small smile he gave us the good news about how we would be able to see our old home, to return there once again. The response was happy yet sad. The thought of splitting up the rescue team after all this time, we were speechless for a moment. To fill the silence Cody, with his eyes filled with mixed tears of joy and sorrow, asked about Optimus. Bee's smile fell as he gave the bad news of Optimus' passing. Cody broke down in tears, us bots bowed our heads in respect and remembrance of the fallen leader. That's when Bee gave us the option to choose whether to leave and return to Cybertron, or to stay with the Burns family.  
"NO YOU CANT LEAVE!" Cody screamed in protest. Graham ended up taking him out of the room because we couldn't get him to calm down. We bots didn't know how to react to this, we had the chance to return back to our planet, the place we were sparked, raised, and taught. Yet we would be leaving the Burns, our family, our home. I looked down at chief.

"Heateave, you are the leader of your team. I will leave this decision up to you. We all completely understand if you want to leave," said the chief sadly.  
I nodded and looked back at the team. With that one glance I knew what we all wanted. I looked back at Bee, "It would be great to return back to the old grounds, but I know when I say this I speak for the whole team, that we wish to reside here." I looked back to where the burns family stood, "we choose them, we choose our family."  
Bee simply nodded in return and said, "I understand, our own medic has decided to remain on earth as well. I hope you will stay in touch with me as well as him." Then the black and yellow warrior transformed and drove away. We turned to face the Burns family and we all let out tears of joy.  
As the time passed things began to change as they often did. For a long time everything went as usual, we worked as a team and saved people. Slowly everything changed. We had gotten cleared to reveal our secret to the world, we no longer had to pretended we were tin cans. This gave me the opportunity to be the best man at my partner Kade wedding. He proposed to his girl friend Haily. Blades was able to be Dani's best man for her and Taylor's wedding. Boulder was the the best man for Graham.  
For a while every thing was good until tragedy hit. Chief and chase where chasing after A criminal when he had a heart attack. Chase tried to get him to the hospital, but he didn't make in time. When we had the funeral the whole town was there. The rain fell harsh and heavily, precluding to thunder and lightning soon, the air was thick and humid. It was the hardest for Cody, he was still 16, and needed someone to take care of him. The whole day Cody sat there staring at his fathers grave crying. I made the decision to stay with cody, stood over him to protect him from the rain. Frankie tried to get Cody to leave, but not even she could get him to move. I stepped up as Cody's legal guardian.

After that day things began to fall apart, Chase, no longer having a partner, joined Ratchet at the autobot base, Dani decided to start a flight school on the main land along side her husband and blades. Graham and his wife moved to japan to work on their own brand of technology, and Boulder went along to learn more about Earth, work on his art, and help Graham. All that was left was Kade and his new family, Cody, and me. Doc Green is still here along with Frankie. Now as the years passed things continued to change. I only hope that it will end well.


	2. Chapter 1 Birthday Wishes and Regrets

Chapter 1: birthday wishes and Regrets

"HAPPY BIRTHDY CODY," we shouted s Dani brought out a cake. A cake she had bought, thankfully. Cody was turning turning twenty one. To celebrate the whole family came to town. Dani and Taylor with their twin toddler boys, Grham and Amy with their daughter and new born son, and of coarse Kade and Haily with their three boys was there to. Blades, boulder, chase, and even ratchet and bumblebee came. It almost felt like old times.

"Here cody this is from dad," kade said giving Cody a small raped up present.

"Dad?" cody asked, his voice quivered.

"yhea he got it for you while ago and was saving it for you twenty first birthday." Kade said, his voice almost a whisper.

"The tradition," Cody whispered back with a small smile. Unwrapping the gift he took out a small golden badge. The badge had the rescue bot insignia on the front with an an engraving on the back that read, "To the newest hero and my loving son Cody." The room was filled with scilents ans tears fell from Cody's eyes. He held onto the badge tight and smiled.

"wow that's different from dad's and uncle Grham's and aunt Dani's badges they got," shouted Charlie, Kade's eldest son.

"It is charlie, but that's because Cody has always been a very special person." Kade replied ruffing up his sons hair.

Cody whipped the tears of his face and smiled brightly.

"well lets not just sit here a revalue in the past," Cody chuckled, putting the badge in his shirt pocket.

"Oh Yeah we are here to celebrate the twenty one years that this odd blond boy has been alive," I chuckled Back.

The rest of the day was filled with non stop joy, laughter and enjoyment. sadly all good things come to an ends and every one had to return home. Leaving only Frankie, Cody, and Me at the fire house.

"So Cody now that every one is gone how about we get you your first drink," Frankie teased as she held out a bottle of whisky.

"Sure rub it in that your three months older then me," cod laugh giving his glass to Frankie so she could pore it in. I Of course wanting to join the fun pull out my high grade and... what happen next I still can't recall.

The Next morning I was working up by the groggy voice of Frankie.

"Heat Wave... Heat wave!" she called obviously suffering from a hang over, "where's Cody?"

"wh-what what are you talking about?"

"Cody he is gone."

"Did you check his room"

"I checked all over the fire house and all I found was his car missing"

Then suddenly my optics meet Frankie's eyes and it hit us like a train.

"SCRAP!" we shout. I transform and open my door for Frankie.

"Do you have any idea where he could of driven off to?" Frankie asked panic edged into her voice.

"One," I reply racing off with sirens blaring.

I drove to the grave yard where My assumption had been correct. Cody drove to his fathrs grave.  
He laid sprawled out in front of the grave stone the bottle of whisky still clenched in his hand. His face was still wet from his tears. Frankie gently woke the sleeping Cody concern in her face.

"Cody wake up are you alright?" Frankie whispered gently stroking Cody's hair. His eyes shutter open and shut for a moment then with a raspy voice called out, "Frankie?"

"Yes it's me Cody."

"I-It didn't come true," Cody began to cry, "It didn't come true."

"Cody what are talking bout?"

"Frankie my wish didn't come true. I- I wanted to see my dad aging. I wanted to tell him thank and I miss you and and I love and and I'm I'm sorry But It it didn't come true,"Cody choked out in tears. Frankie and I exchanged a glance of worry.

"What do you mean your sorry Cody?" Frankie asked.

"I told him I hated him that day... and and then he died. I- It's my fault I should have never said that." Cody was now completely in tears as he clung to Frankie. I stood completely silent.

"How could I overlook this?" I wondered, "Hod did I not see he felt like this?" My sparked twinged with guilt knowing this was something I was unable to handle.

"Kade I need your help... It's Cody."


End file.
